


First time for everything.

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cis Roadhog, M/M, PIV Sex, The great tumblr offload, Trans Junkrat, Virgin Hog AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: With everything that happened in his life, there was one thing Mako never got around to.Until now.





	First time for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a little tired of "roadhog teaches Junkrat how to sex" stuff I was seeing. There's a power imbalance there that made me squicky. So I wrote this!

They barely make it into the safehouse door before hands started wandering, the sacks of cash falling unheeded at their feet. Roadhog looked down into Junkrat's eerie yellow eyes and had to look away, his eyes glowing with emotion and excitement, too bright and young and alive for him to look directly at. Like staring at the outback sun.

He remembered reading once, how Paris was the city of romance. How right they were, he mused, even a fucked up romance like this, emotions and feelings spilling out behind cover as the heist had turned sour, the knowledge that BOTH their desires were reciprocated turning despair into determination, pushing them forward in a rush that had carried them through the barricades and cordons and away into the night.

Junkrat knocked him out of his reverie, clinging to the straps of the enforcers harness and pressing hungry kisses to the leather of his mask. He was writhing with twitches, red blush burning under his soot. It was plain what he wanted.

The knowledge was the most terrifying part of the night.

Roadhog could get a bike running with three bits of scrap and duct tape.

He could build a scrap gun single handedly.

He could break a mans neck with one hand.

And he'd never even dated, let alone fucked somebody.

Oh, Mako had had crushes and desires, slow, kind, fat Mako, always shy, turning into a blushing puddle if they so much as looked his way. And Roadhog had been dead inside until Junkrat burst into his life in a shower of sparks, not enough energy left to do anything but survive. The part of his he thought he killed rose to the surface, the part that just wanted to cover his face, retreat away and hide. He clenched his fists and nuzzled the snout of the mask into Junkrat's neck. No. He was Roadhog. There was nothing he couldn't do.

Rat had already stripped down. He never did anything by halves, always rushing forward. Roadhog liked that about him. He especially liked the way lithe flesh pressed against his, his body responding quickly. A nimble hand (the flesh one, thankfully.) shoved its way down his pants and he groaned loudly. He couldn't help it. The sensation was nothing like the furtive sessions with his own hand he was used to. Junkrat grinned wolfishly.

“Like that, do you Hoggie?” He giggled, the bubbly, maniac giggle that never failed to kick Hogs stomach into butterflies. “Plenty more where that came from.”

“Go on, then.”

The mask helped, falling into the persona he'd built over so many years. Calm, powerful, near silent. Unflappably confident.

He unclipped his belt and let his overalls pool at his feet. Rat was on his knees before Roadhog could react, the shocked choking noise slipping from his mouth uncontrollably.

God.

God.

Rat was fucking good at this. 

He wondered how many boys at junkertown had enjoyed this. Rat had mentioned partners and lovers before, none having lasted long. Lucky men... 

Through the haze of pleasure, he looked down at Junkrat, watching the way the skinny junkers free hand moved between his legs, hoping to get an idea of what to do. That twitchy pink nub seemed important...

He clenched his fists and snorted, trying to bite down the urge to grab the back of Junkrat's patchy hair and shove that warm, wet, sweet mouth down further.

Wait.

Shit.

He reached down and swiftly pulled Rat off his cock. He was too good at it. Hog didn't want to pop just yet.

“Problem, mate?”

“Lie down.”

“Oh, FUCK yes.”

He undressed properly as Rat lay back on the pile of sacking the empty warehouse had to offer. Moonlight turned his skinny body silver. If it hadn't been for the soot and the grin so filthy it should have been illegal, he would have looked delicate and demure. 

Hog knelt, keeping his movements strong and bold. Rat would never let him hear the end of it if he found out the one man apocalypse was a virgin...

Roadhog grabbed Rats thighs, bringing them apart as Rat cackled eagerly.

“Patience, Rat.” On the outside he must have looked intimidating as hell, inside he was a mess. What did he do first? Where did he put his hands? His hands, christ he could snap him in two with a couple of fingers, how much pressure was too much?

He stroked down Rats chest, putting off the moment as he tried to get his bearings in his spinning brain. He wriggled under him, giggling and sighing as he was explored, massive fingers stroking down his neck, his chest, his scars, his belly...

Hog looked down at the enticing pinkness between Rats legs and plucked up the courage, resting a massive thumb on the swollen pink nub jutting up among scraggly blond pubes.

Rat convulsed under him, panic shooting through Hog briefly.

“Fuck! Ooooh fuck yeah, Hoggie, thats the good stuff, right there.”

He breathed out in relief and picked up a steady pace, rubbing his dick gently and carefully as Rats giggled trailed off into cries. God he was wet. That was a good thing, right? He was pretty sure that was a good thing. Gods alive, he might just pull this off...

“More...C'mon, Hog...I need more.”

Something electric writhed in his gut at how wrecked Rat sounded, quiet and breathy and soft. Carefully, trying to keep his hands from shaking, he pressed one massive finger to Rats entrance and pushed.

There was no resistance, none at all. He'd been expecting it to be harder, but the silken softness took him by surprise.

“How d'you want this?” His voice came out huskier, darker. Fuck, Rat looked good like this.

“Fuckin'...fuckin'...just...fuckin' wreck me...Just fuck me up...”

He laughed, slow and wanting.

“You asked for this, Rat.”

Keep up the illusion, that was it, he told himself. Keep calm on the outside and be so grateful for the mask that's hiding the blush. Pretend you aren't feeling like an awkward 15 year old popping his cherry for the first time.

You're an awkward 48 year old popping his cherry for the first time. Big difference.

He held back, keeping the movements of his hand controlled. He didn't want to hurt him. It seemed to be doing the trick, Junkrat wriggling and squealing like a stuck pig, dirty talk falling from his mouth in an incomprehensible wave. 

Roadhog found himself relaxing slightly. This was fine, this was manageable. He explored the smooth softness inside Rat, curling and stroking his finger and marveling at the sensations. He crooked his finger a certain way and Rat arched his back and curled up like he'd been punched in the gut, crying out. There were tears in his eyes and Hog pulled out rapidly.

“Alright, Rat?”

“F-fu-fuck mee...pleeeease...”

“Well, since you asked nicely.”

Oh fuck. 

Fuck.

Fuck.

This was it.

Fuck.

He pulled Rat closer, massive fingers curling around his hips like they were made for it. His heart was jack hammering as he blushed like a school girl. He bit his lip to choke back a whimper as the head of his cock bumped up against Rats entrance, hot and wet and welcoming. 

“Do it, Hog! Do it, do it, doitdoitdoit come ON! You know I hate waiting!”

“Heh...impatient little fuck, aren't you?”

“You love me anyway!”

Hog chuckled. The rat had him down pat.

Enough dawdling. Swallowing thickly, he pulled Rat closer and pushed forward.

Wet.

Hot.

So hot.

Soft.

He couldn't hold back the cry, the muffled roar as Rat surrounded him, ready and welcoming. Junkrat was squealing too, hips bouncing impatiently up to meet his, the soft friction like nothing else. The persona fell away and he was whimpering quietly, hands wandering and stroking as he thrust into Rat like the world would end if he stopped. God, why had he never done this earlier? Bitten back his shyness and just taken the plunge? What had he missed out on? 

Softly he stroked along Rats cheek, a cool metal hand reaching up to take his as fingers trailed lower along his chapped lips. He stroked softly along Junkrat's neck and he reached up, pressing his hand down over Rats throat with a cheeky grin. The request was plain. Carefully, he wrapped a hand around Junkrat's neck and squeezed as if he was carrying an egg.

Rat wailed and clenched his walls around him and Hog almost broke, biting his lip and thinking of unpleasant things to hold off his climax. He was a grown adult, not a teenager. He wasn't going to get exited and blow his load a few minutes in, damn it!

“Hog! Hog! F-fuck, I'm gunna-!”

Rat arched and wailed under him, walls clenching and fluttering and spasming. It was too much. His orgasm hit him like a truck to the stomach, drawn out of him unstoppabley as his head spun and his vision whited out.

Drained and tired, he let himself slide out, rolling over next to him and watching Rat tremble and gasp in the moonlight. Casually the junker reached down to toy with the mess between his legs.

“Fuckin' hell, Roadie...bleedin' fantastic.” Roadhog allowed himself some smug satisfaction as Junkrat calmly licked his fingers clean. “I tell you what, Hog, you must have fucked a ton of people to get that good!”


End file.
